


Comedy Shows and SBI Angst

by reddiecorn



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiecorn/pseuds/reddiecorn
Summary: I’m literally just taking lyrics and lines from different comedy shows and songs and turning them into one big angst story.Enjoy.
Kudos: 3





	Comedy Shows and SBI Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream finds Tommy in the basement, and pretends like he didn’t. His motivations behind this clearly upset Tommy.

“He found me! He fucking found me Techno!” Tommy whined.

“Yes. I know.”

It was supposed to be a normal family dinner. But without Phil there, what was Ghostbur supposed to do? Phil always sealed with his brothers when they fought.

“Technoblade, do you seriously not see the problem? He’s going to fucking kill me! Maybe even you, too!”

“All right now Tommy, you’re being too much.”

“No, Technoblade. I’m just being alive!” 

“You should try it.” He sneered, narrowing his eyes.

“You might like it!”

“I was worked hard to give him everything he cared for. You were worried about the things that he was scared about. I try to be calm and collected, and you act wild.” Techno stood up to match Tommy’s posture, taking on a similar glare.

“I am the adult, you are the child.”

“You think you’re the right one every time!” Tommy yelled, and he started to feel hot tears welling in his eyes. But he wasn’t going to cry in front of Technoblade. Hell no.

“You think you know everything, but you don’t know _anything_!”

“We just wanted to be happy with L’Manburg! We were doing fine on our own, but you just didn’t like that.”

“I hope that you’re happy.”

“...”

“Well, according to my calculations... you’re a pussy.”

Tommy rolled his eyes. 

“Name calling? Really? We’re gonna do name calling?” 

“I’m not calling names, I’m just stating the facts. And the fact is you’re a dumb pussy.”

“I’m the pussy? Well at least I don’t play with toys still-“

“Rubix Cubes are not toys, they keep my special reasoning skills sharp-“

“Techno plays with toys! Look at you, Johnny fucking... toy player!” 

Ghostbur looked torn between staying quiet and speaking up, telling them to stop. He always hated it when his brothers fought. And without Phil here, what was he supposed to do? Not like they would listen to him anyways.

But Techno snapped. 

“Well at least I’m doing my fucking job! I keep us safe, I get us food! You were just supposed to stay in the basement. Don’t go trying to blame me for the shit we’re in. If you got caught it’s because you’re too much of a failure to just stay put! You did this. I hate you. I fucking hate you!””

And that’s what drove Tommy over the edge.

Wilbur could hear soft sobs coming from the other side of the table. He looked over and saw Tommy... crying. Tomminnit was crying.

There were heavy tears slipping down his face, splattering onto the table.

Technoblade seemed to snap out of it, and Wilbur could practically see the guilt in his eyes. 

“Tommy- look... I’m sorry.”

“No. No Technoblade, you’re not.” His voice cracked, and he looked at Techno defiantly, despite his tears and trembling lip.

Ghostbur sighed, deciding to finally step in.

“Tommy look-“

“Shut up, Wilbur. This- this isn’t about you.”

The blonde pushed his chair in, walking away from the table.

“I’m leaving.”

“Tommy wait-“ but Ghostbur was too late. He was already gone.

He looked back at Techno, who was just silently staring at his plate.

He pulled out his communicator, sending his father a quick message.

> _techno and tommy got into another fight. get here soon?_


End file.
